


Quidditch with Air Bud!

by ImGonnaWriteAFanfic



Category: Air Bud (1997), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26707729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic/pseuds/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic
Summary: Sora and his friends visit a new world!





	Quidditch with Air Bud!

"What is this world?" Sora asked.

"I don't know! I've never seen it before," Goofy said.

"Hi!" the dog said to them. "I'm good at sports."

"Even Quidditch?" Sora said.

"Yeah that's my favorite sports!" the dog said. "Also I am Air Bud if you didn't know."

"So this is the world of Air Bud," Donald said.

"Yeah, it's my world and you're in it," Air Bud said. "Now let's play Quidditch!"

So Air Bud and the friends played Quidditch and then Heartless showed up to be the other team!

"We gotta beat the Heartless!" Donald said.

"Don't worry I will beat them!" Air Bud said and he caught the snitch.

"No!" Zehanort said. But it was too late and he was destroyed by the magic of the snitch.

The End


End file.
